


A Ham and Cheese Croissant

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, first time attractions, obviously i don't know how cafes and baristas work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: Obviously I am not creative with fic titles. But Just a cute fluffy oneshot of Logan meeting Virgil. Maybe I'll write another part. I love Analogical.





	A Ham and Cheese Croissant

The brunet was running his lungs burning as he hurried down the sidewalk trying not to run into the much shorter people. Logan was late. Very late. Normally he was the one that was waiting on his friend Patton, but today he had gotten held back after his astronomy class to discuss a project with his class partner Roman. He and the aspiring actor had to figure out what slides they were going to do and they both had had a lengthy discussion of what they were going to present. Needless to say, he was late. He ran until he saw the familiar doors of the cafe his friend was waiting in. This had become their little hang out area after classes so the friends could do their homework and head to the dorms after to relax. He burst through the doors and scanned the cafe and spotted a the speck of blonde and baby blue. 

“Logan over here!” The blonde male exclaimed as he stood and waved him over. He already had all his books and highlighters out.

Logan noticed the patrons of the cafe staring at him, cleared his throat and hurried over where the baby blue clad man sat waiting. “Apologies Patton, but Roman and I had to work out our arrangements for our astronomy class” He took a seat and sighed as he caught his breath. 

Patton just laughed at his dorm mate’s explanation as he curiously asked “Well Logan, why didn’t you just bring him along? You know that study sessions are more fun with more people” He grins at the other. He held out a coffee for Logan. “Here you go big guy, black coffee” he grimaced as Logan took a long drink from the cup “How can you drink that?”

Logan puts his cup down “Years of caffeine consumption have allowed my taste buds to become accustomed to the bitterness.” He pulls out his own materials out before his stomach makes itself known to the two. “Ah it seems that in my busy schedule I have forgotten to eat lunch” 

Patton frowns and crosses his arms “Logan, we’ve talked about you taking a break to eat before. The cafe makes sandwiches go order one. I’ll pay if you need to” he insists. The last thing he wanted was his best friend passing out from the lack of food. 

Logan sighs as he stands up pulling out his wallet “That will not be necessary Patton. I have brought my wallet today, but the offer is appreciated.” He hated human interaction, it was complicated and involved trying to understand other people. He had enough to handle with Roman and Patton alone, but the two had grown fond of the brunet so he in turn did not mind the company. He read the menu to see the selection as he waited in line. He broke out of thought at a sudden voice. 

“Anything I can get for you, or is there something wrong with out Menu?” came the tired sounding voice from in front of Logan. 

Logan’s head snapped back down and a bit further to lock eyes with a very small and irritated looking Barista. Looking at them, Logan seemed to have lost his breath. His heart began to beat faster and he seemed to be at a loss of words. This was strange. He always had something to say. But before him stood this man and he couldn’t speak. What was happening. His eyes caught a name tag… Virgil. What a lovely name.

The barista blinked looking at Logan who seemed to be at a loss. He cleared his throat. He felt his own stomach flutter. The man in front of him was indeed very handsome, but the staring was getting a bit awkward. “Uh were you looking for a drink or for food?” 

Logan’s stomach seemed to answer that question as it once again made itself know. It was mortifying as Logan’s cheeks flushed and he seemed to snap back into composure. “I apologize, but yes I was looking to purchase something to eat.” how foolish he must look. 

Virgil blinked and a smile quirked on the corner of his lips. “Well I can say that the ham and cheese croissant is made on the spot so that one is least likely to have been sitting out all day. Does that sound fine?” he asked and waited for the taller man to answer.

Logan nodded still at a loss of how to act around this man. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding and he felt a warmth in him he had never had before. Was he getting sick? Oh lord he hoped not. He quietly handed Virgil money to pay for his food and got his change back. He jumped suddenly as their bare hands met. “I uh thank you.” he quickly retreated back to his table. He sat down so suddenly that Patton jumped at his arrival. “PattonIthinkImBroken!!!” he blurted out. 

Patton tilts his head “Logan buddy slow down I didn’t quite catch that.” 

Logan took a breath and opened his mouth when the barista came over to them with Logan’s croissant. He stopped. He felt his his heart skipping. Was he dying? 

Virgil raises a brown as he sets the wrapped croissant down “You didn’t tell me your name so I had to come look for you. So um here you go” He was once again met with silence and a strange stare. He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly “Um enjoy I guess” with that Virgil leaves the two behind. 

Patton watched with a grin as he realized what was happening. He waited for Virgil to leave and grabbed Logan’s shoulders “Logan you have a crush!!” he whispered loudly and excited to respect his friend’s privacy. 

Logan seemed to catch up with reality as he stood up abruptly and exclaimed a dark blush on his cheeks “FALSEHOOD!” He froze as the patron’s in the cafe all stared at him. As Virgil stared at him. He sat down again. Oh no. He looked up at Patton “Quick how do I stop this from happening?!” 

Patton laughs softly “Logan you don’t. It’s normal for us to find someone attractive. I’ve got to say.” He glances at Virgil who is back to taking orders. “You have cute tastes.” he grins “I think you should talk to him.” 

Logan sinks further in his chair. He hated human interaction. It was always complicated. Now here he was. Pining over a person he had just met. Preposterous. He groans a bit. “I hate feelings.” he mumbles. He grabs his croissant and pauses. There on the wrapper in neat cursive was a number. And the name of the barista. He felt his cheeks flush and a smile curve his lips.Well… this was surely interesting. He looked up and saw Virgil looking over. 

Virgil’s eyes met Logan’s and he looked away blushing. 

Patton look between them and saw the number and gushed “Awww” he received a crumpled up napkin to the face. “Hey!”

Logan took a bite and saved the number in his phone sending a message before setting his phone aside. “Enough distractions Patton we need to finish before we go home” He opened his text book. 

**_Unknown Number: My name is Logan. Would you be interested in getting to know each other outside your work hours?_ **

**_Virgil: Finally nice to meet you Logan._ **

**_Virgil: And I thought you’d never ask._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not putting off anything what makes you say that. Anyways you guys can find me at ren-allen.tumblr.com where you most likely will always read my work first before finding it here. idk. i forget i have my ao3 sometimes.


End file.
